1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) structures and, more specifically, to a SOI structure, including one or more SOI devices (e.g., a non-planar field effect transistor (FET) or multiple series-connected non-planar FETs), and a method of forming the structure using a bulk semiconductor starting wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit design decisions are driven not only by device scalability, but also by manufacturing efficiency and cost. For example, multi-gate non-planar field effect transistors (MUGFETs), such as dual-gate FETs and tri-gate FETs, were developed to provide scaled devices with increased drive current and reduced short channel effects. However, even though bulk semiconductor starting wafers are generally less expensive than semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) starting wafers, MUGFETs are typically designed and manufactured using SOI starting wafers. This is because MUGFET formation on bulk semiconductor wafers currently requires additional, costly and complex processing in order to provide adequate isolation (e.g., between the MUGFETs and the bulk semiconductor substrate). Thus, it is currently more cost-effective to manufacture MUGFETs on the more expensive SOI starting wafers.